E
'"E" '''is the fifth episode of ''Ghost Genocide and the 74th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on June 27, 2014. It was the first of the elongated episodes to reduce the broadcast quantity. In the episode, Gallifreyan, while unable to sleep, is ambushed by Katarina and agrees to a parlay. Later, an enigmatic package is delivered to the Gallifreyan residence. Plot Gallifreyan could not sleep. Honestly, how could she? In the two months following Katarina's revival, seventy-six districts had vanished. There was no stopping Katarina. She kept sending Gall messages. "I am not alone." "Get ready." and so on. Why didn't she just kill her? Michael snored next to her. Gall stuffed a pillow over her head, but soon gave up and put on a robe. She went downstairs onto the snowy streets. There wasn't anyone else awake. All the lights were off. Gall shuddered. What if 11GL disappeared as well? What did Katarina do? How did she do it time and time again? The government would only be able to predict her next move in time to see it gone. The Empress had gone into hiding, along with the rest of the royal family. Not even Gall knew where she was. And hopefully, Katarina did not know either. Gall sat on a cookie bench in the cold. She just wanted to be alone. But that would be the most boring story ever. So in walks Katarina. "Parlay, Galli dearest." Gall felt fire erupt in herself. She was so sick of letting Katarina patronize and bully her. Gall turned to face Katarina. She stuck her hand in her pocket, drew a switchblade, and plunged it at Katarina's heart. Katarina caught the blade between her fingertips. She snapped the knife in two and rubbed the blood on Gall's face. Gall was about to cry out but Katarina clapped a hand over her mouth. "I said, parlay." Gall nodded tearfully. The two of them went over to the Cafe where Rhys used to work. Gall wished Rhys was here now; he always calmed her down. Katarina sat at the table and gestured for Gall to join her. But Gall didn't. She was going to have the power. "What do you want?" "Sit down, Gallie." Gall stood her ground. But when Kat pulled a gun, Gall found herself sinking into the chair. "How are you, old friend?" Kat asked. Gall gnawed at her lip. "What are you doing to the districts?" "The newspapers are calling it the Ghost Genocide." "But you're not a ghost. We know it's you." "Yet no one can prove I'm alive." Gall paused. That was true. Despite claims from the Empress herself, the general public refused to believe a one-time criminal who died months ago could be clearing the population. "Why do you keep sending me messages?" Gall asked. Katarina shrugged. "They're fun." "What do you mean you're not alone?" Katarina laughed. "What I said. I'm not alone." "You have followers?" "An associate." An. One. One associate. Somehow that was worse than it sounded. Two people made 76 districts vanish. K. "Do I know this person?" "No. He's Ersatz." "His name is Ersatz?" Katarina smiled. "Intimidated?" Gall scowled. "How are you doing this? WHY are you doing this?" Katarina cocked her head. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." She stood and put the gun back in her jacket. "Have a nice day." Gallifreyan watched her disappear into the darkness. It was only then that she realized how cold her hands were. She stuffed them into her robe and hurried back to her house. Her mind was spinning. Katarina expected her to know what was going to happen next. But what WAS going to happen next? Was it the hammer she found? Or the red sheet? Or... Gall stopped outside her door. There was a package. It read: To: Gallifreyan Inatsikap From: E Sent from: 34 GL Gall's eyes widened. She grabbed the package and hurried upstairs to Michael. She showed him the box. She grabbed her phone and dialed Grant's number. He was the one monitoring the official Ghost Genocide monitor. Which districts were gone? Which ones were targeted. "Hello?" "GRANT!" "Gall! What's wrong?" "District 34. What does the monitor say?" Grant gasped. "It's gone! Disappeared in the last few minutes. **** she's done it again!" Gall hung up. She turned to the package. E for Ersatz. He must have just destroyed 34 GL. She opened the package. And then she understood. Production Elongated Episodes Due to technical difficulties making the broadcast of episodes difficult, producers opted for longer, more action-packed episodes. Although this episode was shorter compared to the ones that followed, it is still considered the first of its kind. Continuity The sickle delivered to Gallifreyan's house later proved instrumental in discovering Katarina's identity. The episode was named after Ersatz. Setting The episode was set in Gingerbread House Tyler, continuing the pattern of a new gingerbread house for each episode. This would be the last to do so, due to budget constraints. Trivia *The episode has the shortest title of any episode. *The line "No, he's Ersatz" should actually read "No, he's ersatz." *This is the first episode to directly reference the Ghost Genocide. This was because the name of the season had only just been released. Category:Episodes Category:Ghost Genocide Episodes